Birthday Wishes
by Kazu Yuiko
Summary: Semua yang terjadi memiliki alasan. Begitupun dengan pertemuan dan perpisahan. Kedua hal yang mengawali dan mengakhiri itu tidak dapat dinegoisasikan. Sampai akhirnya seseorang menyesali perbuatannya. Special fic for Sasuke Birthday. Mind to RnR?


.

Semua yang terjadi memiliki alasan.

Begitupun dengan pertemuan dan perpisahan.

Kedua hal yang mengawali dan mengakhiri itu tidak dapat dinegoisasikan.

Sampai akhirnya seseorang menyesali perbuatannya.

* * *

**Birthday Wishes**

**Yui **

**Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's**

**Special Fic For Sasuke Birthday  
**

* * *

Senyum bahagia yang ia berikan khusus untukku –dulu- teringat kembali. Bagaimana caranya menyapaku saat kami duduk di bangku SMP, meskipun diawali dengan perasaan yang tidak mengenakan untuku karena orang itu terlalu pedas jika berbicara, apalagi menyangkut penampilanku, khususnya rambut nyentrikku.

Saat ini aku sedang sibuk, atau lebih tepatnya, menyibukkan diriku sendiri untuk persiapan ujian kelulusan karena sekarang aku kelas 3 SMA, walaupun ini adalah hari pertama menjabat sebagai senior tertinggi dijejang SMA. 16 July 2012. Memang terdengar aneh, mengapa aku menyibukkan diriku sendiri? Berat mengakuinya, ini karena aku tidak mau terus terbayang-bayang oleh orang itu. Orang yang sama pada saat aku SMP. Orang yang selalu mendekatiku kala aku kesepian-dulu-. Orang yang hampir 3 tahun ini tidak memperdulikanku samasekali walaupun kami ada dalam sekolah dan kelas yang sama.

Aku menaruh tasku pada meja untuk dua orang yang terletak dipojok kanan depan kelas, tepatnya di depan meja guru. Itu posisi tempat duduk yang paling dekat dengan kawanku, Tenten yang duduk bersama Hinata. Saat akan keluar kelas aku berpapasan dengan orang itu.

"Sasuke! Hari pertama Kau sudah telat!" Tidak! Jangan datangi aku dengan pedih ini lagi! Itulah Orang yang sejak tadi kuceritakan. Sasuke Uchiha. Sejak dulu ia tampan, jelas saja wanita berkacamata dan berambut merah itu tergila-gila padanya.

"Berisik! Cerewet sekali kau, Karin!" dia membalas 'sapaan' gadis merah itu. Aku benci karin, sangat. Aku tidak tahu hubungan antara Sasuke dan Karin. Saat pertama masuk SMA, Sasuke mulai menjauhiku. Sejak ia bertemu Karin, Suigetsu dan Juugo.

Aku melanjutkan langkahku menuju lapangan diiringi suara NeYo yang bersenandung "So Sick" di telingaku lewat iPod-ku, teman yang paling setia menemani kesendirianku di kelas. Memang bukan lagu yang cocok dipagi hari, namun cocok untuk menjadi backsound pertemuanku dengan Sasuke tadi.

"Sakura!" ah, itu namaku. Suara yang sangat akrab di telingaku memanggilku dari arah lapangan upacara. Tenten bersama Hinata telah menunggu ku di barisan kelas. Upacara akan dimulai. Aku merasakan Sasuke bersama teman-teman barunya itu sampai dilapangan. Eh? Merasakan? Ya, tak perlu melihat, dari anginnya saja aku akan tahu kalau dia berada disekitarku.

"Tenten! Hinata!" Sapaku kepada mereka dengan senyum andalanku.

"Kau duduk dimana Saku?"

"Aku persis di depan meja guru, Hinata. Kalian duduk di barisan paling depan juga, kan? Setelah dua meja disampingku?" tebakku karena melihat tas mereka terletak disana.

"Kau benaar!" Tenten merangkul aku dan Hinata lalu mengambil barisan karena Asuma-Sensei sudah mendelik kearah kami yang asyik ngobrol.

Upacara dimulai, Sasuke baris di barisan paling belakang. Tetapi karena jumlah laki-laki dikelasku lebih sedikit, dan aku berada di barisan paling belakang perempuan, maka aku dapat melihatnya dari belakang. Dia sedang bercanda ria diam-diam ditengah upacara dengan teman-temannya. Dia sangat populer, kepintarannya, sifat angkuhnya-sejak ia bertemu Karin- dan tatapan tajam dari matanya tidak lupa, ketampanannya.

Melihat semua itu membuatku sesak. Sejak 2 tahun yang lalu, karena Sasuke tidak datang di acara ulangtahunku, dan tertangkap basah sedang berkumpul dengan teman-temannya di bar malam, aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk membencinya, untuk sangat membencinya.

_**.I promise my self to hate you, no I can't.**_

Akhirnya upacara selesai, aku kembali ke kelasku, rasanya haus sekali karena di hari pertama masuk sekolah aku sedikit kesiangan dan tidak sempat meneguk air sedikitpun. Tenten dan Hinata, juga kebanyakan murid lainnya menyempatkan diri ke kantin setelah upacara, namun aku sudah membeli air minum sebelum sampai di sekolah, maka aku memutuskan untuk kekelas duluan.

**CKREK**

Sakit. Itu yang kurasakan saat memasuki kelas, seperti ada pisau yang sangat tajam menusuk jantungku sehingga aku terdiam sejenak diposisi-ku. Pandangan yang kulihat sangat menyakitkan.

"heh. Haruno Sakura, aloner girl. Mengganggu saja." Ucapan itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan tatapan datar dari pria disamping wanita berambut merah itu. Apa yang ia lakukan dengan Sasuke disini? Di tempat dudukku. Karin tidak satu kelas dengan kami, sangat sakit melihatnya yang tadi hampir mencium bibir Sasuke.

Aku dapat merasakan aku tengah bergetar. Ku kepalkan jari-jari tanganku, berusaha keras untuk tidak mengeluarkan cairan bening dari mataku. Aku tidak tahan dengan sifat Sasuke yang seperti ini. Dia terlalu dingin. Aku tidak terima dia terlalu dingin kepadaku. Aku mengumpulkan segenap keberanian,

"Itu tempat dudukku. Sebaiknya kalian menyingkir." Ucapku tanpa melihat ke arah mereka.

"Kau pindah saja ke bangku paling belakang." Suara itu... Sasuke? tidak! Ini keterlaluan! Aku terdiam sejenak. Bukankah sejak dulu aku selalu ingin membencinya? Walaupun rasanya sulit, namun sisi baiknya, Sasuke telah membantuku untuk membencinya.

"Tidak mau. Aku lebih dulu mengambil alih meja ini."

"Memang kau duduk dengan siapa?" Sasuke lagi yang menjawab. Kami-Sama, tolong hentikan ini, mengapa aku harus bersurusan dengan Sasuke lagi? Lebih baik dia tidak peduli samasekali terhadapku, dibandingkan harus berbicara dingin seperti ini.

"..." aku tak bisa menjawab. Aku... memang tak tahu harus duduk dengan siapa.

"Kalau begitu aku duduk disampingmu." APA? Sasuke... mengapa kau sejahat ini... mengapa... bantulah aku melupakanmu, jika memang kau sudah tidak peduli padaku, mantan sahabatmu ini.

Aku segera keluar kelas, aku mual terlalu lama melihatnya. Tidak... ini sering kuucapkan, kupikirkan, tetap saja aku memiliki perasaan ini. Perasaan yang sangat merepotkan ini.

_**.If only I had more patience and give all this integrity for you, I don't have to shoulder this burden anymore.**_

Aku berlari ke atap sekolah. Berteriak didalam hatiku untuk tidak menangis. Sekuat tenaga mengatur detup jantungku yang tidak beraturan. Melemparkan pandanganku ke awan, mencari apa yang mereka bilang ketenangan.

Aku mengingat semua kejahatan yang Sasuke lakukan untukku. Dari dulu aku berpikir, aku salah apa? Mengapa kau tega melakukan semua ini kepadaku? Layaknya aku telah merenggut semua kebahagiaanmu, Sasuke.

Bahkan aku selalu mengingat hari ulangtahunmu, aku selalu mengucapkannya, walaupun kau tidak membalas, kado dariku sejak kau menjauhiku sengaja tidak kuberikan nama pengirimnya. Aku takut kau membuangnya. Dan 7 hari lagi datang 23 July, hari dimana selama hampir 3 tahun ini aku mempersiapkan hatiku untuk sesuatu yang akan menusuk hatiku, akibat perbuatan Sasuke pada hari ulang tahunnya.

Kembali memutar otakku. Terpikir sejenak olehku aku bukanlah sahabat Sasuke yang baik. Sasuke terlihat senang dengan kehidupannya sekarang, bukankah harusnya aku ikut senang? Walaupun aku harus terbuang begitu saja. Pasti tidak akan sesakit ini rasanya, jika aku lebih memiliki kesabaran, juga ketangguhanku untukmu.

Beruntung hari ini tidak ada pelajaran apapun, dan hanya absen dengan walikelas, jadi aku tidak perlu duduk sebangku dengannya. Kami pun dipersilahkan untuk pulang.

"hei, Sakura. Kau tak apa?" tanya Tenten menghampiri.

"Ya, aku tak apa kok"

"K-kalau kau ada masalah, cerita pada kami, yah."

"Ya, terimakasih, Hinata, Tenten." Jawabku sambil menebar senyum. Berusaha menutupi kepedihan dihatiku. "Baiklah, kalian pulang duluan saja, aku masih ada urusan dengan Kurenai-Sensei." Lanjutku.

Akhirnya kami berpisah, aku menuju ruang guru yang letaknya dibelakang gedung utama, saat melewati kantin, aku mendengar obrolan seseorang yang cukup kukenal suaranya. Aku berdiri di dinding samping kantin.

"Sasuke! Kau sebagai ketua genk 'Taka' tidak pantas duduk sebangku dengan gadis pink itu!" Eh? Pink? Duduk? Maksudnya aku? Suara itu berasal dari teman Sasuke yang giginya seperti taring semua, Suigetsu.

"Hn."

"Mengapa kau mau duduk dengan Aloner Girl itu, Sasuke?" ah, sebutan yang tadi pagi. Aku yakin ini suara Karin. Bagus! Karin menanyakan hal yang sejak tadi berputar-putar dikepalaku.

"Cacing itu tidak usah dipedulikan." Suara _bariton_ ini... Sasuke! Cacing? Aku disebut cacing? Aku pergi dari tempat itu dan menuju ruang guru. Sakit rasanya, mantan sahabatmu berlaku sangat menyebalkan. Dalam hati aku merutukinya, biar saja aku cacing! Cacing yang akan menggerogoti hatinya.

Entah mengapa aku tidak mau menyangkal Sasuke setiap dia membicarakanku tentang hal buruk dibelakangnya. Aku tidak merasa memiliki tujuan untuk membentaknya. Itu hanya akan membuatnya malu dibentak oleh ku, si penyendiri ini, aku tak mau membuatnya begitu. Orang-orang disini juga tidak banyak yang tahu kalau aku dulu berteman akrab dengan Sasuke. Berita itu juga tidak menyebar, saat masih kelas 1 SMA semester dua, aku melihat Sasuke yang sedang mengancam beberapa teman seSMP kami, yang tahu hubungan kami dulu.

Jelas sekali, aku menyayanginya... sekuat apapun aku menyangkalnya.

_**.The more I hate you, more I thinking of you. Damn.**_

Hari keduaku di tingkat terakhir pada SMA ini dimulai, kantuk masih menghantuiku. Jelas saja, semalaman aku tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan Sasuke, mantan sahabat yang jahat itu. Dia tetap saja muncul disela-sela gelombang transversal yang sedang aku pecahkan soalnya. Kemudian muncul di tengah-tengah perang dunia I saat aku membaca buku sejarah, jelas-jelas Sasuke tak mungkin berada disana.

Aku datang 5 menit sebelum pelajaran dimulai, terlihat tas Sasuke sudah menempati bangku yang seharusnya miliku sendiri itu. Aku teringat, kemarin dia menyuruhku untuk duduk dibelakang, artinya kosong kan? Kalau begitu aku duduk di kursi pojok kanan belakang itu saja.

**TEEET**

Ah, untung aku sudah sampai kelas. Tenten dan Hinata menghampiriku di kursi belakang.

"Hei, Saku, katannya kamu duduk di depan?"

"Tidak apa-apa Tenten, aku sedang ingin dibelakang. Hehehe." Dustaku kepada Tenten, jelas saja, aku malas membahas tingkah Sasuke.

"Ta...tapi kan kita jadi berjauhan, Saku." Hinata terlihat kecewa sekali, mau bagaimana lagi?

"Iya, sih... maaf ya, Hinata, Tenten. Tapi kan kita bisa bersama saat istirahat? Bagaimana?" Aku mencoba meyakinkan mereka.

"Ah, ya. Tapi tak apa kau sendiri dibelakang?" Tenten memberikanku tatapan khawatirnya.

"Semua aman, bos!" Aku memberi hormat kepada mereka, setidaknya akan mengurangi rasa khawatir mereka walaupun murid lainnya menatapku aneh. Tertama tatapan dari ujung depan barisanku, _onyx_ yang menatapku sulit diartikan.

Hinata dan Tenten kembali ke tempat mereka, aku mengeluarkan binder pink ku dari dalam tas, membuka lembar ke lembar, terukir simpul senyun di unjung bibirku karena membaca beberapa _lyric_ laguku. Aku hobi menulis lagu, menuangkan perasaanku pada lirik yang kutulis. Saat ini sudah 6 lagu yang kutulis. Tetapi aku hanya menyimpannya untuk diriku sendiri.

Mungkin aku harus berterimakasih pada Sasuke, karena perlakuannyalah yang memberikanku inspirasi. Yah, Selama ini aku terus memaksa diriku sendiri untuk mengambil sisi positif dari tingkah Sasuke yang berubah drastis, mungkin karena aku tidak mau mengakui dia benar-benar berubah.

**CREK**

Kakashi-Sensei masuk kelas kami, garis matanya yang membentuk parabola menunjukan ia sedang tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

"Pagi. Hari ini kalian akan kedapatan dua teman baru, silahkan masuk." Wah? Akan ada murid baru? Dua orang? Artinya salahsatunya ada yang duduk disampingku atau disamping Sasuke.

Anak-anak baru itu masuk... Apa! Aku tidak salah lihat kan? Gadis berambut pirang panjang yang dikuncir kuda, dengan lelaki berambut jabrik yang pirang juga, mereka adalah teman SMPku dulu, mereka...

"Salam kenal. Ino Yamanaka."

"Salam kenal. Uzumaki Naruto." Cengiran khasnya... aku rindu mereka! Sangat!

"Baiklah, kalian boleh duduk dikursi sebelah Sasuke, atau Sakura."

Ino berlari kearahku setelah diberikan intruksi oleh Kakashi-sensei. Aku sangat bahagia bisa bertemu dengannya, aku rindu sekali. Sesampainya di sebelahku Ino segera memelukku, akupun membalas pelukannya.

"Mengapa kau tidak bilang?" aku heran mengapa Ino akan pindah ke SMAku pada tahun ke-3 ini.

"Surprise, Sakura! Hehehe!" Ino tidak berubah, dia tetap penuh kejutan seperti dulu.

Naruto duduk disamping Sasuke, rival nya dulu saat SMP, Naruto pernah menyatakan cintanya padaku, hanya saja saat itu dia masih kekanak-kanakan sekali jika dibandingkan dengan Sasuke.

Saat istirahat aku memperkenalkan Ino pada Hinata dan Tenten, tidak lupa aku menyapa Naruto, saat dia sedang sendiri tentunya, aku takut bertatapan mata dengan onyx Sasuke yang tajam itu. Lalu kami makan siang bersama di atap. Aku, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, dan Naruto.

"Hei, Sakura, tapi kenapa kau tidak duduk dengan Sasuke, sih?" Ino membuka percakapan makan siang ini sedikit membuatku canggung.

"Ah, tidak, aku bosan duduk didepan." Jawabku tersenyum simpul. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Naruto?" aku berusaha mengalihkan perhatian.

"Baik Sakura-chan! Kau sendiri? Kalau Sasuke? kau tau, dikelas tadi dia mengacuhkan ku! Keterlaluan sekali si Teme itu!" seberapa pintar aku mengalihkannya, tetap saja pembicaraan ini mengarah ke Sasuke.

"Dari tadi kalian bertanya seperti Sakura teman dekat Sasuke saja, hehehe" Tenten membuka suaranya, memperdalam topik bahasan yang semakin lama membuatku ingin lompat berhubung sedang di atap.

"Eh? Kau bercanda Tenten?" Ino dan Naruto menatap intens ke arah Tenten dan Hinata yang sepertinya bingung karena menanyakan tentang Sasuke ke Sakura.

"Mo? Apa kalian kenal Sasuke? Aku tidak pernah bicara dengannya, begitu pula dengan Hinata dan Sa-"

"Lalat! Lalat! Disini banyak lalat, aneh, padahal di atap, ayo habiskan makanan kalian!" Salahku menyembunyikan persahabatan kami sejak SMP ke semua orang termasuk kedua Sahabatku, yaitu Tenten dan Hinata, juga menyembunyikan bahwa Sasuke telah berubah total kepada sahabatku yang baru datang, Ino dan Naruto.

_**.It's our problem, but why I must face this liar alone?.**_

Kami kembali ke kelas untuk pelajaran berikutnya, Biologi. Aku yang mulai bosan, mengeluarkan kertas pink ku dan mulai menulis sesuatu disana, sambil mengetuk-ngetukan pinsil ke mejaku dengan sangat pelan, mementukan _beat_ dari lirik lagu yang sedang ku buat.

"Saku, kau sedang menulis lagu lagi, ya?" Hebat. Ino masih mengingat hobi rahasiaku ini. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku pertanda membenarkan.

Aku memikirkan ulang tahun Sasuke, berniat untuk memberikannya lagu yang kuciptakan khusus dihari ulangtahunnya.

_The calendar marked on July 23_

_Sleeping under the cherry blossom tree_

_Do we separate by this hater?_

_I just quite sit here in this corner_

Aku agak bingung dengan lirik yang kuciptakan, aku tidak mau memberi kesan lagu sedih dihari bahagianya, terlebih tahun ini ia berumur 17tahun. Aku membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi saat dirinya ulang tahun, ah, pasti satu sekolah ramai, seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, mereka memberikan ucapan selamat kepada Sasuke. sedangkan aku hanya memandang raut wajah Sasuke dari jauh.

_Watching you smiling happy_

_Everyone's wish for you birthday_

_Not that I'm not happy for that_

_Infact is I hope you the best_

Aku berfikir kembali, bagian reff akan aku isi dengan harapan ku untuk Sasuke... Hmm..

_More Handsome, kind-hearted, smarter_

_I wish for you_

Kind-hearted? Ya, Sasuke, kembalilah, baik, kepadaku. Aku merindukan senyum hangatmu, sangat.

_It's the love even if bitter_

_I gave for you_

Tak bisa dipungkiri, aku tidak bisa membencimu sama sekali. Aku menyukaimu, ah, mencintaimu. Pribahasa ketika SD kembali terngiang, Air susu dibalas dengan Air tuba? Atau bagai air di daun talas, karena sikap ku yang kurang tegas dengan perasaan ini?

_I know you never put your attantion_

_You walkout when I wanna talk_

_You didn't reply my smile on and on _

_And I'm still okay with that_

Aku cukup lega jika bisa berbicara tentang keluhan ku padanya, walau hanya lewat lirik sebuah lagu. Lalu apa lagi yaa, mung-

"SAKURA HARUNO," Aku kaget sekali di bentak seperti itu oleh Kurenai-Sensei. "Terangkan kembali kepada teman-temanmu, tentang materi yang barusan sensei sampaikan!"

Ah, bodohnya aku. Bukannya aku ingin menyibukan diri dengan pelajaran dan melupakan Sasuke? ini justru sebaliknya. Untungnya, Kami-Sama memberikan ku dua telinga, 1 otak kanan dan kiri. Well, begini pun kondisinya aku tahu apa yang dijelaskan Asuma-Sensei tadi.

"Dilambung sebagai salah satu organ pencernaan makanan, terdapat asam klorida yang gunanya untuk mematikan bakteri."Jelas Sakura menyimpulkan saja apa yang tadi diterangkan.

"Kau tau air soda dapat menghilangkan kotoran, bahkan karat?" Terlihat bahu sebagian besar murid menegang.

"Aku tahu, Kurenai-Sensei." Jawabku sopan, tidak ingin teman-teman menganggapku nerd.

"Berikan alasannya." Dapat kulihat sebagian murid-murid yang tadi matanya mendelik dan menelan ludah.

"Menurut saya itu karena dalam minuman bersoda, terdapat HCL juga, sama dengan di lambung yang fungsinya mematikan bakteri...?" Hanya sebuah jawaban simple karena Sensei masih bertanya dalam ruang lingkup lambung, aku senang tidak dikeluarkan dari kelas karena tertangkap asyik menulis sendiri.

"Bagus. Dan perhatikan ke depan atau kertasmu Sensei ambil."

"B-Baik sensei." Aku menjadi canggung, dia ingin mengambil kertas ini.

Akhirnya pelajaran selesai, tidak sabar ingin segera sampai rumah, ingin mencoba memainkan lagu ini pada piano kesayanganku.

"Sakura-Chan! kau ingin pulang?" Tanya Naruto kepadaku, saat aku melewati mejanya bersama Ino. Disampingnya masih ada Sasuke yang sedang memasukan buku-buku kedalam tasnya.

"ah, Iya Naruto."

"Mau aku antar? Pulang bersama yuk, sudah lama sekali tidak bersama-sama." Terlihat Sasuke yang tengah menatapku datar, selalu sulit diartikan. Hampir membuat pipiku merona.

"Eh? Tidak, merepotkanmu saja." Tolakku halus.

"Aku sudah pindah rumah Sakura-Chan! kita searah, lho! terima tawaranku atau aku takkan menganggapmu sebagai sahabat lagi."

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku mau pulang bareng, kok." Aku takut Naruto akan menjauhiku juga seperti Sasuke.

"Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata ikut juga kan?" setelah mengucapkan itu Sasuke menuju pintu dan melewatiku dan sengaja menabrak bahuku. Aku membatu, kurasakan mataku mulai berkaca-kaca.

_**.Please don't act like that.**_

"Maaf, aku harus membantu ibuku mengurus toko, nanti malam kita teleponan, yah!" ucap Ino sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan mengusap punggungku. Aku tahu, dia menenangkan ku, aku juga tahu, dia telah menyadari ada yang tidak beres antara Aku dan Sasuke. Ino memang mengerti aku sejak TK dulu.

"Aku ada les Karate sore ini, Sakura." Jawab Tenten, dengan cengiran khas nya.

"A-aku, ada bimbel tambahan, Sakura."

"ah, bagitu ya..." jawabku murung.

"Hei, kau ini, Sakura-chan, kan ada aku! Ayo kita pulang, ceritakan kehidupanmu selama aku tak ada yaaa!" Naruto menarik tanganku untuk segera berjalan, aku bahkan tidak sempat melaimbaikan tanganku pada sahabat-sahabatku yang lainnya.

"Naruto tidak berubah ya, selalu bersemangat!" kami berhenti sejenak di taman bermain yang tidak jauh dari rumah.

"Kalau kau? Dan Sasuke? ada apa?" Naruto duduk di Ayunan yang menggantung dengan rantai panjang. Aku duduk di ayunan sebelahnya.

"Aku tau, kalian akan menyadarinya dengan cepat. Maaf, aku tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana, aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia menjadi begitu." Aku mulai gemetar. Takut mengakui bahwa Sasuke, Pujaan hatiku selama ini memang telah berubah.

"Lalu?" Naruto dan Ino tidak boleh sakit hati karena Sasuke. lebih baik aku tutup mulut saja, kan?

"hanya itu, lalu kami jadi tidak dekat seperti dulu. Hei! Bagaimana denganmu, Naruto?"

Setelah itu kami hanya mengobrol seputar keonaran Naruto saat kelas 1SMA dulu, dan ia mengantarku pulang, ternyata rumahnya hanya dua blok dari rumahku.

Saat malam tiba, aku melanjutkan lirik lagu yang tadi siang ku buat, aku ingin menyampaikan sebuah lirik yang membuatnya terus teringat dengan lagu ini. Sasuke tidak lagi memperdulikanku, tadi aku tak peduli, sejahat apapun dia, dia tetap sahabatku, orang yang kucintai.

_I know you won't put your attantion_

_So can you hear this simple song_

_For your Happy Birthday Wishes_

Aku menjadikan nada lagu ini Allegro, tidak mau ia murung di hari ulang tahunnya. Setelah mencoba beberapa kali lagu ini, aku merekamnya dan ku simpan di sebuah CD, dengan cover "Happy Birthday Sasuke". aku tidak mencantumkan namaku, tentu saja. Lalu aku memberikan kertas liriknya juga. Ku gulung dan ku ikat dengan pita merah dengan CD-nya.

_**.Alone. Hitori de sometimes better if you know.**_

Tidak terasa hari ulang tahun Sasuke telah tiba, Tepat di hari Senin, 23 July 2012, aku datang pagi sekali hari ini, lalu menaruh kado yang kusiapkan untuk Sasuke di loker mejanya. Setelah itu aku segera pergi ke kantin, tidak menaruh tas ku di meja, kalau Sasuke datang pagi juga, bisa ketahuan aku yang memberikan kado yang ku tinggalkan di loker mejanya.

Setelah menghabiskan sarapanku di kantin, dan sekolah sudah mulai ramai, aku kembali ke kelas, seakan-akan aku baru sampai. Bersamaan dengan Sasuke yang masuk kelas. Serempak, teman-teman dikelas langsung memberikan surprise ke Sasuke dengan menyanyikan lagu Happy Birthday. Karena posisinya aku sedang berdiri tepat dibelakang Sasuke, aku merasa tidak enak jika tidak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun secara langsung, namun aku juga takut. Takut dia tidak memperdulikanku.

Aku menarik napas untuk memberanikan diriku bicara dengannya, namun...

"Sasukeee! Happy Birthday yaa!" cih, suara itu lagi, Karin masuk ke kelas kami langsung menerjang Sasuke. Aku kembali ke mejaku, lalu menyapa Ino yang sedang tersenyum kecut ke arah Sasuke. Naruto sedang mampir ke mejaku dan Ino, seperti malas memandangi Sasuke yang dikerubungi teman-teman barunya.

"Waah! Lihat! Banyak kado untukmu Sasuke!" Aku mencuri pandang ke arah Suigetsu yang mengobrak loker Sasuke. ternyata bukan aku seorang yang memberikannya kado secara diam-diam.

"CD? Wah! Ini lagu! Unik sekali!" Suigetsu menemunkan kado dariku, bagus sekali. Lalu ino menyenggol lenganku. Dan aku tersenyum kepada Ino juga Naruto. Mere tahu, yang memberikan kado itu adalah aku. Wajahku tiba-tiba panas.

"Hei! Lihat!" Juugo... mengambilnya? "Lumayan juga! Hey! Sasuke! kado ini untukku ya!" Apa! Jangan! Susah payah aku membuatnya, Naruto dan Ino kaget melihatnya. Terlebih saat mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Hn, ambil saja." Ino dan Naruto segera bangkit dari duduknya, aku tahu, mereka pasti akan menegur Sasuke, lalu aku menarik tangan mereka sambil tersenyum.

Mereka menepis tanganku dan berjalan kedepan menuju Sasuke.

**PLAK!**

"Sadarlah! Ada apa denganmu!" Naruto menampar Sasuke dengan penuh amarah. Dibelakangnya, Ino menatap Sasuke benci.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh! Kalian murid baru! Tau apa! Berani-beraninya!" Karin membela Sasuke yang sedang mematung setelah ditampar Naruto.

"Kau yang tidak tahu apa-apa!" Ino membentak Karin didepan murid-murid yang terlihat bingung. "Kau tahu, Sasuke! hadiah itu dari siapa!" Lanjutnya yang membuatku menegang.

Aku bingung sekali apa yang harus aku lakukan, tanpa sadar, aku merasakan pandanganku ditutupi cairan dan pipiku terasa basah. Aku menangis. Tenten yang melihatku menangis sangat khawatir.

"Sakura! Kamu kenapa?" aku tak tahu... Jantungku seperti ditusuk 1000 duri. Aku bingung. Aku takut. Aku tidak tahan. Seharusnya kan aku bisa tahan seperti ulang tahun sasuke sebelum-sebelumnya. Aku mengambil tasku dan berlari keluar kelas, melewati Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, dan Karin yang sedang bertengkar.

Aku ingin pulang saja. Bahkan sebelum pelajaran dimulai.

_**.Why you throw up the heart that hope to be loving?.**_

Sesampainya dirumah, aku melihat mobil ayah dan ibuku, mereka sudah pulang? Atau, mereka tidak masuk kerja.

"Sakura? Kau sudah pulang?" Ibu menyapa ku saat aku memasuki kamarnya yang terbuka, terlihat ibu dan ayah sedang memasukan pakaian mereka ke dalam koper.

"Aku tidak enak badan bu," jawabku sambil tersenyum kepada kedua orang tuaku. "Ibu dan ayah, akan kemana?" tanyaku disela-sela kesibukan mereka.

"Bukan hanya ibu dan ayah, tapi kau juga, sakura." Ayahku bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiriku. Membelai rambutku, "Kita akan pindah ke Suna. Maaf mendadak. Ayah dipindah kerjakan."

"Eh? Kapan, yah?" aku tidak mengerti, ini mendadak.

"Penerbangan nanti malam," Jawab Ayah sambil tersenyum, "Ayah dinaikkan jabatan, tetapi kantornya berada di Suna.

"Nanti... malam?" sangat mendadak. "Lalu... bagaimana dengan ibu?"

"Ibu minta dipindahkan ke Suna juga Sakura, kebetulan disana ada beberapa perusahaan dibawah naungan perusahaan tempat ibu bekerja juga."

"Sekolahmu sudah kami urus. Kamu bersiap juga, ya?" aku masih shock. Bagaimana tidak, kejadian-kejadian dipagi ini hampir membuat jantungku copot. Pindah, ya? Berarti tidak bertemu Sasuke, kan? Aku sedikit lega. Lega? Mungkin saat ini aku berhasil membencinya. Tetapi aku kehilangan Ino, Naruto, Tenten, Hinata... menyedihkan. Baru beberapa hari bertemu lagi dengan Naruto dan Ino.

_**.When you're feel lonely. They come around you. When you feeling sad. They come cheers up you. And now is changing. When you stand by yourself.**_

Sudah sore, aku sudah selesai membereskan barang-barangku. Ini adalah jam pulang sekolah. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju bandara. Bahkan aku belum berpamitan pada teman-temanku. Apakah Sasuke akan senang dengan kepergianku? Atau biasa saja? Sedih? Rasanya tidak mungkin.

**KRIING**

Terlihat di layar hp ku, "Ino Is Calling". Ino pasti khawatir karena tadi aku tiba-tiba pulang.

"Hai Ino."

"Bukan Hai, Sakura! Kau tak apa? Aku khawatir sekali padamu. Apa kau ada dirumah?" disebrang telepon sepertinya Ino tidak sendirian.

"Aku sedang dimobil, aku tak apa, Ino." Suaraku mulai gemetar. Aku takut Ino dan yang lainnya marah kepadaku.

"Kau? Mau kemana? Kau sakit? Suaramu-"

"Ino, maaf." Aku segera memotong ucapannya yang semakin membuatku ingin menangis.

"Sakura..." Suara Ino mulai lirih.

"Aku akan pindah ke Suna, Orang tuaku baru memberitahuku saat aku pulang sekolah tadi pagi. Maaf Ino."

"..." tidak ada jawaban, namun aku dengar isakan.

"Sakura! Tunggu kami dibandara!" apa? Kami?

"Ino a-"

**PIIP**

Ino menutup teleponnya, pasti meeka panik, maafkan aku, teman-teman. Aku sudah hampir sampai di bandara.

10 menit lagi aku akan masuk ke dalam pesawat, tapi Ino belum juga muncul, aku hubungi beberapa kali tidak diangkat. Aku melihat daftar lagu di iPodku, "Birthday Wishes", ah, ini lagu untuk Sasuke, belum sempat ku dengarkan di hari ulang tahunnya.

Aku memutar lagu itu, dadaku sakit mengingat kejadian tadi pagi, juga kejadian sebelum-sebelumnya yang Sasuke lakukan padaku, saat aku berulang tahun yang ke 15 dulu, dia tidak datang, justru mengumpul dengan teman-teman barunya, dia bilang aku membosankan. Saat dia dekat sekali dengan Karin, aku menjadi membencinya. Di kepergianku ini, aku telah sadar, Sasuke memang telah berubah, harusnya aku membuka mataku untuk menyukai laki-laki lain, kan?

Aku... Berhasil membencinya.

_**.I wasn't a way that could be pass as you like.**_

Ibu memanggilku dan menggenggam tanganku untuk menuju ke pesawat. Aku mengikuti ibu, setelah membenci Sasuke, aku menjadi lebih ringan untuk Pergi.

"SAKURAA!" Suara itu... katanya Ino mau ke sini? Tapi kenapa Suara bariton yang ku benci ini? Kenapa? Aku menolehkan pandanganku. Kaget, ternyata benar suara Sasuke, bersama Ino, Naruto, Hinata dan Tenten. Aku tak percaya semua datang kesini! Sayangnya aku sudah berada dalam ruang tunggu, dan mereka tidak boleh masuk, Aku menatap mereka lembut, seperti bertelepati "selamat tinggal, aku sayang kalian."

Lalu aku menatap Sasuke... dengan tatapan benci. Sangat benci. Seperti bertelepati "aku ." Lalu terlihat mata Sasuke yang kaget. Aku membalikan badanku memasuki tangga lorong pesawat. Terdengar suara yang sama meneriakkan namaku lagi, "SAKURAA! MAAFKAN aku.." suara ini bergetar. Sasuke menangis? Dia minta maaf? Dia sedih aku pergi?

Tapi kenapa rasanya hati ini sangat keras, dadaku sakit. Aku tetap membencinya. Kenapa saat dia minta maaf aku tidak memaafkannya, sebaliknya, perlakuan yang sebelum-sebelumnya, dia tidak pernah minta maaf, aku akan langsung memaafkannya. Berusha untuk tidak membencinya.

Selama perjalanan ke Suna yang memakan waktu sekitar 3 jam, aku menangis.

_**.I have feeling. Feeling for loving you. This Hardest Punishment I ever got.**_

* * *

Sudah 3 tahun berlalu setelah kejadian itu. Aku kuliah kedokteran sekarang. 1 tahun lagi aku akan lulus, jika semua lancar, aku dapat menyelesaikan studiku dalam 4 tahun. Aku juga masih menyimpan kenangan-kenangan ku bersama teman-temanku di konoha.

Sore ini, aku akan datang kesalah satu talkshow di stasiun TV. Talkshow pertamaku. Aku lupa bilang ya, disamping kuliah kedokteranku, aku menjadi penulis lagu yang cukup terkenal. Pengalaman manis dan pahit yang kudapat menginspirasiku untuk membuat lagu, dan menjualnya. Awalnya hanya sebagai tambahan uang jajan, aku bersyukur mereka suka karya ku.

**KRIING**

"Halo? Ah, ya. Aku tidak lupa. Aku pasti datang. Baik." Penanggung jawab acara itu menelponku, mengingatkan aku akan menjadi bintang tamunya sore ini. Saat menutup telpon itu, aku melihat ke layar hpku. Kamis, 23 July 2015. Ulang tahun Sasuke. Apa aku masih membencinya? Kurasa tidak. Aku sudah cukup dewasa.

Aku memasuki kelas kuliah ku. Hari berlangsung seperti biasa. Aku mempunyai beberapa teman baru disini. Mereka baik-baik. Sampai akhirnya jam sudah menunjukan pukul 3 sore. Setelah pulang kuliah aku segera menuju acara talkshow tersebut, aku sudah menyiapkan gaun putih selutut yang akan ku kenakan nanti.

_**.Star in the Sky. Bersinar terang. Berikan arah dan cahaya. Where are you now? Bantulah aku untuk menjadi bintang terang didalam hatimu.**_

Musik yang mengawali acara ini telah dimulai. Pembawa acara, Temari, memanggil namaku, aku keluar dari back stage, salaman dengannya menebar senyum kepenonton. Lalu duduk di sofa merah yang panjang.

"Apa kabar Haruno Sakura?"

"Aku baik, Temari."

"Banyak sekali karya mu yang telah dinyanyikan bahkan sampai penyanyi-penyanyi internasional. Lirik yang kau buat sangat menyentuh. Pasti kau sangat senang." Temari rasanya berlebihan memujiku.

"Ah, ya, tentu." Jawabku dengan senyuman andalanku.

"Siapa yang menginspirasikan mu tentang lagu-lagu yang kau buat?" aku berpikir sejenak, teringat kembali masa-masa SMAku di konoha dulu.

"Temanku. Teman-temanku." Jawabku yakin, dengan senyuman mantap.

"Apa termasuk orang yang kau suka?" orang yang kusuka? Sasuke? sial, aku masih menyukainya.

"Ya, sayang nya aku tidak tahu kabarnya sekarang." Jawabku tersenyum pahit. Teringat kejadian saat dibandara. Saat aku tidak menjawab permintaan maafnya.

"Dari lirik-lirik mu, sepertinya ada orang yang sangat kau benci." Sasuke? apa aku masih membencinya?

"Ya, itu benar." Jawabku membenarkan. Saat sampai disuna aku memang sangat membencinya.

"Apakah kau masih membenci...ku?" Suara ini bukan dari Temari, suara ini dari belakangku. Suara berat ini suara...

"Sa... suke?" aku menolehkan kepalaku. Memandang sosok lelaki dengan rambut donker gaya pantat ayam, tubuh tegap dan tinggi, kulit putih dan bersihnya, tatapan onyx nya yang... saat ini seperti rapuh. Dia membawa bucket bunga ditangannya.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura." Uchiha Sasuke, menghampiriku dan memohon kepadaku untuk memaafkannya. Aku sangat tidak menyangka ini terjadi. Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi? Tepat dihari ulangtahunnya.

Aku tidak bisa membendung air mataku lagi, aku menumpahkannya, segera mungkin memeluk Sasuke, aku tidak ingin dia pergi dari ku lagi. Aku masih terisak dalam pelukannya. "Maafkan aku, Sakura" suara itu terdengar lagi.

Aku menutup mulutnya dengan jari telunjukku. "Aku memaafkanmu, Sasuke. jangan pergi lagi."

Aku sangat berterimakasih kepada acara TV yang memberikanku kejutan ini, juga Sasuke yang telah merencanakannya, pastinya. Mungkin Sasuke melihat lewat internet bahwa aku akan mendatangi talkshow disini. Setelah itu, Semua penonton bertepuk tangan dengan meriah, diantaranya ada yang ikutan menitikan air mata.

"Aku ingin membawakan sebuah lagu," Lalu semua penonton kembali diam, aku memang bukan penyanyi, hanya penulis lagu, namun hari ini ada yang ingin aku sampaikan, apa yang dulu aku sampaikan pada Sasuke melwati lagu, namun tidak berhasil.

Aku menghampiri piano yang terletak di kanan panggung, sambil menarik lengan Sasuke.

Aku mulai menekan tuts pada piano. Aku akan menyanyikan lagu Birthday Wishes ku untuk Sasuke, tepat di hari ulang tahunnya, di salah satu stasiun TV yang ditonton banyak orang.

_The calendar marked on July 23_

_Sleeping under the cherry blossom tree_

_Do we separate by this hater?_

_I just quite sit here in this corner_

Aku menatap sasuke yang sedang menatapku juga, beda dengan dulu, ini tatapan lembut, sangat lembut. Kerapuhan dimatanya juga hilang, apa ia begitu sedihnya saat aku tinggalkan?

_Watching you smiling happy_

_Everyone's wish for you birthday_

_Not that I'm not happy for that_

_Infact is I hope you the best_

Aku agak tertawa saat akan menyanyikan bagian reff nya. Aku merasa, Kami-Sama benar-benar mengabulkannya saat ini.

_More Handsome, kind-hearted, smarter_

_I wish for you_

_It's the love even if bitter_

_I gave for you_

Aku Sangat mencintainya, sangat, sangat, sangat. Aku berharap ia mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku.

_I know you never put your attantion_

_You walkout when I wanna talk_

_You didn't reply my smile on and on _

_And I'm still okay with that_

_I know you won't put your attantion_

_So can you hear this simple song_

_For your Happy Birthday Wishes_

Setelah memberikan nada penutup, sebelum aku bangkit dari kursi piano, Sasuke menekukan lututnya ke lantai dia menatapku penuh harap. Aku merasakan detup jantungku yang tidak beraturan. Penonton yang sedang bertepuk tangan kembali sunyi. Penasaran dengan apa yang akan Sasuke lakuan, begitu juga dengan ku.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku, Sakura?" Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari belakangnya. Membukanya, terlihat cincin berlian di depan ku, Sasuke memberikannya kepadaku? Dia memintaku menjadi... istrinya? Memang usia kami baru 21 tahun namun aku tidak punya kekuatan untuk menolaknya.

"Aku mau." Aku langsung memeluk Sasuke yang sedang berlutut di depanku, aku kembali menangis, tangisan bahagia.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura. Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku."

"bodoh! Kau yang meninggalkan ku duluan!" aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku pada Sasuke. aku tidak mau kehilangan sesuatu yang telah menjadi bagian hidupku kembali.

Aku melihat ke arah penonton yang berteriak paling kencang. Ternyata mereka Ino, Tenten, hinata dan Naruto. Eh? Hinata dan Naruto berpegangan tangan? Mereka terlihat cocok sekali, pasti banyak yang kulewatkan selama aku di Suna.

Sasuke memakaikan ku cincin yang tadi, sangking bahagianya, kami sampai lupa. Aku sangat bersyukur, ujian yang diberikan Kami-Sama selama ini memiliki hikmah. Aku sangat senang, bisa kulihat juga pada raut wajah Sasuke sekarang.

Setelah memakaikanku cincin sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya kepadaku, dia menciumku lembut, aku membalas ciumannya dan memeluknya erat.

Sasuke, aku sangat mencintaimu. Selamat ulang tahun.

* * *

_**.People said, the line between hate and love are very thin. 6 years ago, which always shown up it's your haterd of me, but now and for the future, what i'm gonna see is your true love for me.**_

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N: **Haai! Maaf fic yang Hard choice blm dilanjutiin. habis udah kelas 3, gasempet bikin fiic.

oh, ya. fic ini special buat Sasuke Birthday tanggal 23 July, kan? (loh kok nanya)

Lagu Birthday Wishes itu emang bener buatan ku, terus beberapa kata yang bold sama italic terus di center juga beberapa bagian dari lirik laguku yang lain. hehehe.**  
**

**makasih ya udah bacaa, semoga kalian mau review biar aku semangat bikin fic lagii.  
**

**Saran, Kritik, kesan, ayou disampaikaan.  
**

**Yui. :D  
**


End file.
